Fatal miscalculation
by Elemental Gypsy
Summary: [Alt. Sequel to Wildcat] Kai is stricken by a mysterious illness after he has hit by a lone dart. But what happens when that dart wasn’t meant for him, but for Miguel? Who is trying to kill Miguel and how does Kai fit into all of this?
1. Chapter 1

Title: Fatal miscalculation  
Summary: Kai is stricken by a mysterious illness after he has hit by a lone dart. But what happens when that dart wasn't meant for him, but for Miguel? Who is trying to kill Miguel and how does Kai fit into all of this?  
Pairings: Miguel/Kai, Tala/Claude, and might even have Aaron/Wyatt.  
Warnings: Yaoi, sequel, evil ?  
Disclaimer: Don't own Beyblade.

Yes, i'm trying to update the two sequels at the same time. Lets see how long this lasts (sweatdrops)

* * *

Kai and Miguel stand outside of the stadium, looking up at it. Their hands are clasped tightly together.

"Nervous?" Kai asked, squeezing Miguel's hand.

"Actually, not really." Miguel replied honestly.

Kai smiled softly, but his eyes held a sadness to them. "I must admit, I am just a little." He confessed. "I mean, I don't want the others to hate you because you're with me."

Miguel looked surprised, his eyes wide in shock. "Why would they do that?"

"I'm not very popular with some of them." Kai replied quietly.

Immediately, Miguel's eyes soften. "Kai…nothing they say is true. They don't know you."

"Some people's opinions can't and won't be change, even if you beat it into them with a 2 x 4." Kai replied. "But that won't stop them from trying to convince you that I'm nothing but trouble, which is probably true, I mean-hmf!"

Suddenly, Kai was cut off by Miguel abruptly pulling him into his arms, kissing him deeply. Even though the kiss was fierce it was oddly gentle. Not the one to object to such a passionate display off affection, Kai began returning the kiss, content in his blond lover's arms.

The long and drawn out kiss was reluctantly broken, even so Miguel held Kai tightly up against him. "As you said before, people's opinions can be hard to change, and that includes mine. They can say whatever they want, my opinion of you won't change a bit."

Surprised, Kai blinked cutely, then slowly smiled. He leaned forward to gently kiss him on the lips. "Sorry," He whispered. "It's just…"

"I know." Miguel gently cut him off. "I don't want to loose you either."

The two of them had been through so much in the short time that they have walked this earth. So much heartache, pain, fear and uncertainly. But, through all that darkness they found the light, their light.

Once you find you light, your happiness, you will do whatever it takes to keep that light by your side, even if that means you have to go through all that darkness again. It will be worth it.

"We better go in." Kai sighed, a little put off that he can't stay out here with Miguel and only Miguel. "I bet you anything that Tala and Claude are going through the exact same thing."

"Oh, no doubt."

… … … …

"Nervous?" Claude asked Tala as they stood outside the large doors that lead directly into the stadium and ultimately to all the other blading teams who decided to gather for a reunion before the next tournament.

Tala snorted. "Like hell. I don't care what they think. Why are you?"

"Well, sorta, I mean no offense, it's just…" Claude stumbled over his words. In truth, he was terrified, he didn't want everyone to feel uncomfortable around them. He has heard a majority of them rant and rave about the Blitzkrieg, saying how they are heartless and evil.

None of which is even remotely true. Tala, Kai and the rest of the Russians are absolutely nothing like he has heard stories about.

He doesn't want the rest of the bladers to jump to the immediate conclusion that Tala had forced him into a relationship, or that he blackmailed him someway, after all that's what they believe Tala and co would do. They're evil, remember?

"You don't want them to bombarded you with question like 'Did Tala force you into this?' Or 'Why are you with that cold hearted prick?' Am I right?"

"Yes!" Claude moaned.

"Don't worry," Tala said, wrapping am arm around him slim lover's shoulders. "I'll just show them how evil I can really be."

Claude rolled his eyes. "Somehow, I don't think that's going to help."

"Hey."

Startled, Tala and Claude turn around to see Kai with Miguel's arm wrapped tightly around his waist, walking towards them. Tala offered a short nod while Claude offered a small wave. They all turned towards the doors.

"We better get this over with." Kai muttered and everyone nodded.

They all subconsciously took a deep breath and opened the doors. They were immediately struck with the noise of blades clashing against one another and bladers calling out commands. Mock beybattles filled the arena as bladers from all backgrounds and nationalities battled and gossiped with hardly a care.

Suddenly there was a lull in conversation as everyone turned their attention to the four highly nervous bladers.

There was an eerie silence, when…

"Oh my God! So cute!"

Before anyone had a chance to blink, they were promptly surrounded by a small group of squealing females, each one of them saying something along the lines of-

"Oh my god! You two are like the cutest couples ever! When? How? We need details."

Kai was surprised, shocked, flabbergasted, whatever you like to call it. He blinked and sunk against Miguel's side who chuckled softly. He squeeze Kai around the waist and whispered into his ear.

"Just go with it."

Kai smiled somewhat nervously which prompted more squealing from the girls. Miguel inwardly chuckled and turned his attention to the males in the group. There were a mixture of expressions. Most were surprised, someseemed to be gloating,some didn't see what the fuss was about and a very small few actually had expressions of disgust.

Well, those bladers have been removed from his Christmas card list.

… … … ? POV.

…What the hell?

Kai and Miguel. Dating?

Impossible. They have absolutely nothing in common. I mean, come on! They hardly said a few words to each other and now they're dating!

That's wrong. So very bloody wrong. What makes Miguel so bloody special? He's just some blond pretty boy. Pft, he can't even blade properly, unlike me. I'm the best.

I am the master.

I can't take this anymore. I'm leaving and by the way those girls are carrying on, I don't think anyone would see me.

Stupid Miguel. He's even taking the spotlight away from me. I mean, come on! It's me for god's sake!

I shove my hands into my pockets. Stupid bloody blond. Why did he have to waltz in here and take Kai away from me. Kai is mine, dammit!

Mine!

No, this won't do. Kai belongs to me and only me. We have a lot more in common. I have skill, talent, everything that Kai could possibly want and need. I'm a challenge, not like pretty boy over there.

I hate him.

"Oof!" Dammit, I must have been too busy fuming to look where I was going and bumped into someone. "Oops, sorry about that-"

"I'm sure you are." The guy sneered.

Wait, he looks familiar. Small beady eyes, purple suit, strange little hairy thing on his chin…

"Barthez!"

* * *

And here, the other sequel has been started as well. Who do you think the mystery POV is?

Drop me a line and tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Reviews: Thanks to Dark Kaiser, Kailover2006, Crucialus, Sasuskechica, Miako6, MikaMiko, Mimicking Karma and Queenofgoths who all reviewed!

* * *

? POV (I'm not telling you yet :P)

I can't help but gape openly at the tall man with those crazy eyebrows. He looks at me coldly, his beady little eyes looking indifferent.

"What the hell are you doing here!" I ask him, my hand reaching for my blade.

"Oh, I'm just out for a walk." Barthez replies. "Nothing wrong with that, is there?"

"Well, no."

"I also heard rumor that Miguel is dating that blue hair enigma from the Russian team, yes? Quite a surprise that."

I inwardly growled. Stupid Miguel.

"You're not pleased?" Barthez asked, actually looking surprised.

"No, I'm not!" I snap. Christ, those everyone think that Kai and Miguel actually make a good couple? I mean, honestly. Just wait until they see me and Kai together. Heh, we're made for each other.

Barthez looked deep in thought, his hand on his chin. "I see. I'd always thought that if the young master would begin to date anyone, it would have been you."

Finally! Someone who also thinks that Miguel has no right dating Kai!

"Probably tricked him." I found myself muttering.

"That is a possibility." Barthez hummed. "Then, why don't you save him?"

"Huh?"

Barthez smiled at me. "I can make it happen."

"What?" I muttered again. Just where is he going with this?

"You want Miguel gone, don't you? Want him out of the way. He's the only thing that's stopping you and Kai from being together, right?"

"Well, I…" Do I?

Barthez continued. "Miguel doesn't deserve someone like Kai, unlike yourself"

True.

"The two of you were made for each other." he finished.

That is so true.

"Yeah, you're right." I say.

Barthez nodded. "Miguel is nothing but a thorn in your side. But once he's gone, there's nothing stopping you."

"Right!" I agreed. Finally, someone talking sense. But wait… "But how am I going to get Miguel away from Kai?"

"Oh, I can handle that." Barthez said, waving his hand in a careless motion. "See this?" He asked, holding up some weird looking dart thingy. "It's a dart, but not just any dart. Once Miguel has been struck by this, it will prove how weak he is and Kai will realize that he's just wasting his time of such a weakling and come crawling back to you. What do you say?"

It was ingenious, but for some reason I felt hesitant…

"I don't know…" I murmur.

Barthez smiled at me again. "Come now. In this day and age, one must make sacrifices. Fortunately for you, the only thing you'll be sacrificing is Miguel."

…It does sound tempting.

" Kai will be all yours."

All mine?

"Deal." I said immediately. "I want Miguel out of the picture. For good. Do what you want with him, but Kai belongs to me, right?"

"Of course." Barthez smiled, offering me his hand. "My pleasure. When do you want it done?"

"As soon as possible." I replied. "Miguel has taken Kai away from me for long enough."

"Done, but I need to ask one thing from you."

I feel a little weary. Should have known there'll be a catch. Oh, well. Kai better be bloody thankful, especially after all of this. Humph, taking off with Miguel, honestly.

"The Blitzkrieg boys will are here as well, yes?"

"Yeah."

"Well, they might interfere, so if they ask, I was never here. Got that?"

Oh, is that all?

"Fine."

Barthez nods and raises his hand. I shake it, closing the deal. He smiles again and begins walking towards the main arena.

I can't help but feel excited. Finally, in the next few moments, Miguel will out of the picture and Kai will belong to me. Oh, I can't wait to run my hands over that smooth, lean body of his. Oh, and that ass! What a ass!

I practically skip down the hall, getting into position to direct the blitz boys away from Barthez. Heh, he doesn't seem so bad. I bet Miguel was just lying about him. Blaming him for when they were cheating in the world championships last year.

Pft, couldn't take the blame for your own mistakes, could ya Miguel? Don't worry, it will all catch up to you soon.

And Kai will be mine!

… … … Third person's POV

Kai shivered suddenly, an eerie feeling of dread making it's presence known. He looked at his surroundings, wrapping his long arms around himself.

He was just being silly, but he could have sworn someone was talking about him.

Kai snorted. Of course someone was talking about him. It's not everyday that someone who is a cold hearted prick such as he tells everyone that he's dating a handsome blond hair, blue eyed blader.

"Kai." Robert greeted as he walked over to him. "Good to see you again."

Kai gave a small smile. Robert was one of a handful of people he can stand. Others will probably take some getting used to. "You too, Robert."

"I was just wondering, but where are the rest of your teammates, are they not coming?"

"Oh, they'll be here soon." Kai said, dismissively. "They've been lurking about doing something that would be considered illegal most likely. Well, Bryan will be anyway."

Speaking of Bryan, the said platinum hair blader was already sneaking his way inside. He had been in Russia when he got the call that his two teammates were dating two European bladers. He hasn't had very much to do with Miguel or Claude and he wonders what they're like.

Unfortunately for Claude, he was the first one that Bryan saw first.

"Hey!" Bryan said, appearing out of nowhere, wrapping a friendly arm around Claude's neck. "How you doing?"

"Holy hell!" Claude gave an undignified eep. "You scared me! What is with you blitzkrieg boys and the ability to appear out of nowhere?"

Bryan looked at him for a moment then smirks. "Now I see why Tala is so fond of you. You're quite spunky, aren't you?" And he pulls Claude in for a noogie. "Lets be good friends."

"Ah! Stop it!" Claude said, trying to pull himself out of Bryan's grip.

Kai saw the whole thing and chuckled. "Enough of that, Bryan. You don't want to hurt him, Tala won't like that, now would he?"

Bryan smiled teasingly. "He'd kick my ass."

While this was happening, Johnny and Michael were both deep in thought.

* * *

A strange little chapter wasn't it? I was in a strange mood, so no wonder. It's pretty obvious who the mystery POV is, isn't it? I'll drag it out just a little bit longer.

Next chapter: Michael and Johnny contemplate the most evil of all questions. So, who's on top?

Read and review, please.


	3. Chapter 3

Reviews: Thanks to Miako6, NiennaAngel, Queenofgoths, MikaMiko, Kailover2006, mimicking Karma and Curtis Zidane Ziraa who all reviewed! (throws cookies) 

A pointless chapter. It's practically nothing but humor, nothing to do with the plot really. I wanted to do something humorous before it got too dark.

* * *

Johnny gazed out into the large crowd of bladers. He had just witness Bryan pull Claude into a headlock and Kai telling him to let the poor slender teen go. Bryan is so weird. Kai shook his head and walked back over to Miguel who instantly wrapped his arms around the feisty teen. The thing that was really strange, was that Kai practically melted into his arms.

"Kai and Miguel, huh?" Johnny muttered to the dyed American next to him.

Michael nodded. "Never saw that coming."

"Tala and Claude, too."

Michael nodded again. "Equally strange. So…"

Johnny rose an eyebrow at the hanging question. "So?"

"With Kai and Miguel."

"Yes?"

Michael hesitated for a moment, looking as if he was trying to find a delicate way to ask his inquiry. He sighed, giving up. "…who do you think would be on top?"

Johnny looked at him shocked then appalled at first, but then he gave it some thought. "I really don't know."

Michael was silent for a moment. "…want to make a bet?"

"..Oh, why the hell not." Johnny replied. "You first."

"I say…, Miguel."

Johnny nodded. Seems logical. "For the sake of arguing, I'm going to say Kai."

Michael nodded then paused. "So, now what?"

Johnny shrugged. "We'll have to ask, I guess."

"Right, you go ask Kai."

"No," Johnny stressed. "you ask him."

Michael looked frightened. "Hell no, he'll kick my ass!"

Johnny looked annoyed. "Well, I'm not asking him. He won't think twice about kicking mine!"

"I'll kick both you asses if you don't just ask me!"

"Ah!" Johnny and Michael said, surprised.

Kai is standing behind them, tapping his foot. "Well?"

Michael looked nervous. "Well, you see…"

"Yes?"

"We were wondering…" Johnny muttered. Surely Kai won't gutted them in front of a large crowd like this, will he?

"Yes?" Kai said again, stressing the word.

Johnny and Michael shared a look and nodded, agreeing to ask at the same time. "Who's on top?"

Kai gawked at them. "…"

Miguel who was battling at the time heard the whole conversation and smiled widely. Rick, his opponent also heard the conversation and saw the smile.

"Ha!" Rick laughed loudly. "Miguel's on top!"

The room went silent as Kai started to blush, fiercely. Kai took a deep breath and reminded himself that it was wrong to kill, no matter how right it seems at this exact moment.

Michael laughed. "I was right!"

Blushing madly, Kai turns to Miguel. "What did you say!"

Miguel lifted his hands in a surrender like motion. "I didn't say anything, I swear. Did I Rick?"

"Oh, he told me everything." Rick said, smirking at the almost frighten look on Miguel's face.

Kai looked as if he was seething in his own skin. "I don't believe you!"

Miguel recalled his blade and jumped away from the beydish. "I didn't say anything I swear!"

Miguel runs with Kai follows him. "Miguel!"

"I'll get you for this Rick!"

"Mwahahahahahahahahahaha!" Rick laughed, finding enjoyment with causing other people trouble.

"Hey, you guys taking bets?" Bryan asked suddenly from the other side of the room. "Who do you think is on top in Tala and Claude's relationship?"

"Tala." Both Michael and Johnny replied, without so much as hesitating.

Claude blinked. "What?"

Michael looked serious. "You are so Uke material."

Johnny nodded his head in agreement. "Definitely."

Tala smirks, his canine fangs showing. "Can't argue with that."

Claude looked like what Kai did earlier, seething in his own skin. "I am so mad right now." He said, stressing each word.

"Aw, don't be mad." Tala said, wrapping his arm around his waist. "Some things can't be helped."

Claude regarded Tala with piercing eyes. "You're on the couch tonight." He said, simply.

Tala instantly blinked, looking surprised. "What? But…"

Claude sticks his nose in the air and walks off, ignoring him.

Tala looked at Claude's back then turned to the two smirking teens. "Jeez, thanks a lot"  
He then chases after Claude, looking like a wounded puppy. "Come on, what did I do? Claude?" He whines.

"There's nothing wrong with being the Uke." Michael said.

Johnny nodded in agreement again. "That's right. You're the one who is actually in control in the relationship."

"Yeah, if the seme is being difficult you simply tell him-"

"No sex for you." Johnny said, finishing Michael's sentence. They then shared a look and begin to laugh hysterically.

"Mwahahahahahahahahahaha!"

Tala pouted as he crossed his arms over his chest. "I hate you both so much." He says to Michael and Johnny, stressing each word with a growl.

While this was happening, Kai manages to corner Miguel. Miguel backed into a corner, his hands in front of him in a peaceful, surrendering motion but with the playful smile on his face, there's nothing to worry about.

Kai pokes Miguel in the chest with one hand as the other rested on his hip. A few words were said, but only Miguel could hear. He gives Kai his saddest eyes, then suddenly wrapped his arms around Kai, squeezing him around the middle, making him squirm and laugh.

Those who had witness this, breathed a sigh of relief. Some had thought that the newly form couple was about to get into a fight, but fortunately, they didn't.

Besides, they were just too damn cute together to get into a fight.

* * *

Tada! Told you it was rather pointless. But after this, it starts to get serious.

Next chapter: The dart.

Please read and review.


	4. Chapter 4

Reviews: Big thanks and many hugs to NiennaAngel, Miako6, Dark Kaiser, Kailover2006, Curtis Zidane Ziraa, Mimicking Karma and MikaMiko! 

Now you will finally know who the mystery POV is!

* * *

Something's wrong…

There's this danger in the air.

Weary, Kai glanced around. Nothing looks threatening, but his sixth sense tells him that there is. He may not be psychic, but he can tell when there's danger around.The only thing wrong that he could see was that Tyson, Ray and Eddy are all missing from the room.

Miguel. Where is he?

Carefully, trying not to look suspicious, Kai weaved his way through the crowd of bladers, looking for his blond hair lover. Moments later he finds him, speaking with the White Tiger team leader.

"Miguel." Kai said, walking over to him, his hands resting on his chest.

Immediately, Miguel cut off the conversation with Lee to turn his gaze the teen in his arms. "What's wrong?"

"Something's going to happen." Kai said softly, looking at his surroundings with suspicious eyes.

Miguel too glanced around, but could see nothing that warranted suspicion. "Kai?"

"Hey Miguel, want to battle!" Max asked, calling from the beydish.

"In a minute!" Miguel replied. He stepped away from Kai for a brief moment to reply.

"Miguel." Kai said again, feeling urgent.

Suddenly a shot rang out that echoed through the large spacious stadium.

Kai's eyes widen only a glaze over a second later. He started to fall forward the bind that held his hair back came loose his long hair falling to float gently down his back, the gold ring that usually sits snugly at the end of his hair fell to the ground making a clinking noise as it hits the hard surface.

He stumbled a few paces, trying to stay upright, but his body wasn't complying. He looked up at Miguel, somewhat dazed, a hot, searing sensation in the back of his neck. His vision starts to blur as he heard shouts and terrified cries. Suddenly, he found himself falling forward again.

Startled, Miguel caught Kai in his arms, holding him close, his eyes widening when he sees a small long dart piercing the skin on the back of his neck. Right where a main artery is.

Immediately, Miguel fell to his knees, holding Kai up against him gently removing the dart from his neck. Kai laid still in his arms, his vacant eyes staring up at the ceiling as his head rested on Miguel's arm.

Spencer heard the gunshot and saw Kai collapsed, immediately he started to make his way over to him. "Bryan! Tala! Find that bastard now!"

"Right!" Bryan said as he started sprinting towards where he figured where the dart was fired. Due to where Kai was standing and the ferocity of the shot, the gunman was most likely nearby.

"Stay here Claude, I'll be right back!" Tala said, following Bryan.

"Be careful!" Claude called out, also headed towards Kai.

"Kai?" Miguel whispered, gently placing his hand on the side of Kai's face. "Kai, are you all right?"

"Miguel?" Kai whispered. "Something's wrong."

"What is it?"

Kai turned his pain filled eyes towards Miguel, tears already beginning to form in those depths. "I don't think this is a tranquilizer dart…"

Miguel's eyes widen as Kai's threaten to slip close. "No, keep your eyes open Kai."

"I'm sorry…" Kai whispered, before falling limp in his arms.

"Kai? Wildcat, please open your eyes."

"Miguel." Spencer said, kneeling down in front of them as others gathered around them. "What happened?"

In shock, Miguel looked at Spencer. "He was hit my a dart of some kind." He said, revealing the dart in his hand.

Carefully, but quickly, Spencer took the dart and examined it. Poison. But what kind of poison? It must be deadly if it was able to send Kai to the ground almost immediately.

In that case, they don't have much time…

Bryan and Tala raced through the empty halls, looking for anyone suspicious. They turned a corner and ran into Tyson who was looking confused as to why they had been running.

"Hey guys, what's up?" He asked, smiling goofily at the two.

"Did you see anyone?" Bryan asked, panting softly.

Tyson remained silent for a moment, but then shook his head. "No, I didn't see anyone. Why?"

"Kai's been shot." Tala said bluntly.

Immediately, Tyson's eyes widen, shock and horror on his face. "What!"

"Spencer is looking at him." Tala said, looking around.

"Come on, lets keep looking." Bryan said, pushing Tala up the hall.

"Right." Tala nodded, then turned his gaze to Tyson. "You better get to the main stadium, we don't know what this gunman will do."

Frighten, Tyson nodded. "Ok." He said, jogging up the hall where the two Russians just came. Once the two Russians were out of sight, he slowed down, clenching his fists by his sides.

Kai?

Dammit, It was suppose to be Miguel!

* * *

It's Tyson! Who saw that coming? You have no idea how many stories I have floating around in my head that involved Tyson being evil. It's so easy to make him evil, isn't it?

Next chapter: What's happened to Kai?

Please, read and review.


	5. Chapter 5

I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed any or all of my fics. I wish I could thank you all personally but I'm limited with time on the net. I have access to my comp 24/7 but only have a short amount of time on the net itself. I hope to be able to get a wireless modem where I can have more time replying to all who reviewed. So until that day comes I'll just continue to type pointless fluff and post it as a thank you. 

Anyway, here's chapter 5. Enjoy!

* * *

There was a frenzy of activity in the surrounding area of the bey stadium. A few BBA officials had also heard the gunshot and immediately deployed specialized BBA officers onto the scene. They were greeted by the Two Russians Tala and Bryan who had relayed the recent events to them.

It only took a couple of moments for the stadium to be closed down and swarms of officers, SWAT members and two very irate Russians to start painstakingly scour the surrounding area.

Even so, that offer very little comfort for Miguel. He sat by a plain white hospital bed, clasping a clammy white hand. Kai is laying in a bed in the near by BBA medical room, a moist cloth on his forehead. He has a fever and his breathing is harsh. His face was contorted in pain and it broke Miguel's heart to see such a strong person like Kai so vulnerable.

The scene after Kai had succumb to the dart was one of sheer panic and fear. Everyone had immediately gathered around, their faces holding the expressions of horror, fear and shock.

Why Kai? Why Kai of all people.

Miguel was vaguely aware that Spencer was carefully taking some blood from Kai's other arm. He said that he needs to do a few small quick tests to see what was in that dart. He takes a few drops of blood and places them in several small test tubes. He flicked his wrist, giving it a little shake.

He grimaced when the liquid in one of the test tubes turned blue.

"Well?" Tala asked. He had returned from the search party with Bryan moments earlier, which unfortunately came up with nothing. He was one of a few that Spencer had allowed in the room with Kai. There was Miguel of course. He absolutely refused to leave Kai's side.

There was Robert. He was levelheaded and intelligent. He could give Spencer a hand of the need calls for it. Johnny had accompanied him and wouldn't take no for an answer.

Claude was the other. He was there to offer Miguel support, and stop Tala from going off his head.

Spencer sighed and slipped into a nearby seat. "He's been poisoned."

Claude gasped. "Poisoned?"

"Yes," Spencer nodded grimly. "but I don't know what. It'll take time to do some more tests, but I'm not sure how long-"

"What do we do?" Bryan asked, cutting him off. He didn't want Spencer to finish that sentence.

"We need to find the antidote." Robert replied.

"A lot of good that will do if we don't know what the poison is." Tala snapped, his eyes narrow and dangerous.

"Tala." Claude said, moving himself to rest his hands against Tala's chest.

Tala sighed. "Right, sorry."

"Lets check the archives." Spencer suggested. "We know the symptoms, so lets start from there."

Johnny groaned. "But that could take forever."

Robert rubbed the bridge of his nose. "We don't have much choice, do we?"

Johnny sent him a sour look, but knew he was right. "No."

"Well, I'm not going to sit in some room and read books." Bryan said looking annoyed and frustrated. "I'm going to go out and ask around. Surely someone would have had to have seen something."

"I'll go too." Johnny said. Anything's better then sitting on their asses and doing nothing while Kai is laying on some hospital bed struggling to breath.

"Me as well." Tala said, gently taking Claude into his arms. "Claude, help Spencer and Robert."

Claude nodded. "Ok." He whispered, giving Tala a small kiss before stepping out of his arms.

"I'll stay here." Miguel said, speaking for the first time since this whole thing started.

Everyone turn their attention the blond who refuses to turn his gaze away from Kai. Even though the sight was heartbreaking, Miguel just couldn't take his eyes away from the one person who had managed to bring so much happiness into his life.

The group nod to him even though he didn't see it and they leave. Spencer lingers behind and Robert notices. They share a brief glance, having a conversation without the use of any words. Robert nodded, mentally telling him that he would wait outside. Spencer returns the nod, then moves to place a hand on Miguel's shoulder.

"Don't blame yourself." He said.

"Too late." Miguel whispered. Even though Spencer couldn't see his eyes, he was pretty sure that there were tears in those blue depths. "He knew that something was going to happen, and I-"

"Was able to do nothing." Spencer said, cutting him off. "You didn't know that this was going to happen. Don't waste your energy feeling guilty, ok?"

Miguel was silent for a moment. "You're right." He whispered in response.

"Call me immediately is anything changes."

"Of course." Miguel replied.

He sat in silence, his gaze never moving too far from Kai's still form. He leaned forward and placed a light kiss to Kai's cheek, feeling the heat from his fever. Suddenly his lover stirred.

"Miguel?" He whispered, his voice low and harsh. It sounded painful to talk.

"Shh, it me." Miguel said, trying to keep his voice steady and soothing. "You need rest, Kai."

Kai blinked his exotic colored eyes at him and frowned. "Are you all right?" He whispered. "You look pale. You're crying too. What's wrong?"

Miguel felt like sobbing. Even though Kai is laying in a hospital bed, with a high fever, harsh breathing, he's still worried about him. Kai always worries about him. Even when his attention should be focusing on himself for once.

"Everyone else always comes first, don't they Kai?" He whispered, placing a gentle kiss to Kai's lips.

… … … … …

Tyson sat in the locker room with the rest of his teammates. They all sat in silence, no doubt thinking about what had just happened. He wasn't there when it happened, but he had heard from the others that Kai was standing in front of that useless Blond at the time he was hit by the dart.

They say that Kai was at one end of the stadium when suddenly he moved to the other side to get to Miguel when moments later, he was hit by the dart. They're also saying that Kai has sensed that something was wrong and placed himself between Miguel and the dart. He took the dart for Miguel!

Stupid Kai. Why did he have to take the dart for Miguel? It wasn't meant for him.

Tyson sighed and crossed his arms over his chest. What does he do now? Kai is no use to him if he's laying unconscious in a bed somewhere. Though he could get a few extra brownie points for being so dedicated for his ex-team captain.

Tyson sits by his captain and friend's bedside in a silent vigil.

Yeah, that sounds good. That's be on the cover of tomorrows newspaper. Of course, that is if he can get past the Blitzkrieg boys and bump Miguel off.

Sending a quick glance to his teammates, Tyson stands up. He'll need to have a quick meeting with Barthez first. He needs to know how he could possible mess up this badly.

* * *

Tyson's an evil little bugger, isn't he? Things are starting to get interesting, ne? I have no idea how long this fic will be seeing as I only just covered the topic of the dart in chapter 4. Ah, well. Doesn't matter. Kinda have writers block at the moment so bare with me.

Read and review, please.


	6. Chapter 6

Reviews: The warmest of thanks to NiennaAngel, Miako6, Kris the ninja pirate, Dark Kaiser, MikaMiko and Kailover2006! Your reviews mean a lot, so thank you. 

Here we are. Chapter 6. But be warned, it's late and I'm tired due to the miserable weather outside. So, please forgive me if this is really odd. There's a tiny flashback thingy in here, but I typed it in Italics, so watch out for that too. Anyway I hope you enjoy!

* * *

"Do you think that this is a good idea?" Michael whispered as he and a small group of others made their way towards the hospital room that ultimately held Kai. "If Spencer finds out…"

"We'll be quick." Ray whispered in reply. "I want to see Kai for myself. I hate not knowing what's going on."

"Who do you think was behind this?" Mystel asked.

"Someone from Bio-volt, no doubt." Ray replied.

"What's Bio-volt?" Raul asked with Julia beside him looking as equally confused.

"Long story." Michael replied before Ray could.

Finally, after they walked a seemingly endless corridor, they reached their destination. Ray placed his hand on the door handle and looked around at the group.

Michael, Mystel, Aaron, Matilda, Julia, Raul.

They were all worried about Kai. And not only them, but everyone else who were present in the arena at the time of the attack. Ray couldn't help but smile sadly to himself. Kai has no idea how many friends he really has. For someone so powerful, so respected, he has very little confidence in himself. Which is a shame. Look at all the amazing things he's done. Imagine what he would achieve if he actually believed in himself.

"Ready?" Ray asked the group before and received timid nods in reply. He took a deep breath and opened the door.

The sight inside nearly brought them to tears. Kai laid on a pure white bed, his long silken hair tied in a loose plait that was swept to the side. His long slender frame was half hidden under the stark white sheets. His skin had a pink tinge to it due to the high fever that had taken over his body. His brow was contorted in what appears to be severe pain.

"What are you guys doing here?" Miguel asked quietly from his seat beside Kai. He held Kai's hand within his, grasping it for dear life. It was as though he was afraid Kai might disappear if he lets go.

"Hey." Ray said after swallowing the lump in his throat. "Everyone is so worried."

"How is he?" Michael asked after a moment.

Miguel turned his sad blue eyes back to his lover. He closed his eyes for a mere moment and took a deep breath. "He's been poisoned."

Startled exclamations arose from the group but were quickly smothered when Kai gave a heart wrenching whimper from the bed. A tear slipped down his cheek as he clutched Miguel's hand. He slowly opened his eyes to blinked dazed up at Miguel, almost delirious from the pain.

"Miguel." He whispered, his voice weak and strained. He didn't seem to realize that there were others in the room as well.

"Shh." Miguel soothed as he placed a freshly moisten cloth back onto his forehead. "You'll be ok."

"Miguel." Kai whispered again, "I don't want to leave. Not yet." He said before his eyes fell shut and he drifted back into a fitful, fever induced sleep.

With his heart thumping in his chest and tears in his eyes, Ray turned his gaze away from the heart breaking sight before him to look at the group that had ventured up in here with him.

Julia and Matilda had tears flowing down their cheeks as they tried to stop themselves from sobbing. Although neither girl had very much to do with Kai, they respected him just the same. Kai had spent a great deal with Miguel and his team, getting to know each one of them. He knows their strengths and weaknesses, but that was ok. Kai would never used that information against them and they know it. Julia had heard from Matilda about all the things that Kai has done and realizes that deep down, that he's not so bad.

Raul looked pretty much the same as the girls. He had his hands over his mouth to stop himself from emitting any cries. He had always admired Kai and aspires to be as powerful as him one day. Kai even went out of his way to tell Raul that he has a great deal of potential and might even be champion one day.

Aaron looked just as bad. He removed his hat as soon as he had walked through the door and is now grasping it so tightly that his knuckles were turning white. It was no secret that Aaron had a 'thing' for Kai, although most believe it was because he thought Kai was the hottest thing since fire. True, the dreadlock boy did think highly of Kai's looks, but that wasn't the prime reason he had grown fond of him. He admires Kai's ability to stay calm in any situation and take control immediately if the need calls for it. Something he wished that he himself possessed.

Michael was staring at the floor, his long hair covering his face from prying eyes. Despite what most people think, Michael and Kai actually get along pretty well. Not just because they are captains of Beyblade teams either. For as long as Michael can remember, he has been referred to as an arrogant, brainless jock. One of which he thought it would be best to play as it would be futile to convince people otherwise. Kai, however, was probably the first blader who looked past the mask to see the quiet, self-conscious teen underneath. And from then on, Michael is slowly letting the mask drop.

Mystel wiped at his eyes with the blue sash that he has over his shoulder. He kept his eyes trained to the floor in an attempt to prevent any more tears from resurfacing. He holds a great deal of respect for Kai. He has heard countless stories of how Kai would disappear and then reappear when he was needed the most. His ability to be in command, and yet be absolutely free is something that amazes and astounds him.

Swallowing another lump in his throat, Ray build up the courage to turn his gaze back to his friend, captain and teammate. He watched as Miguel lovingly attended to Kai, carefully wiping his face with the soft moist cloth.

"You really care for him, don't you?" Ray whispered before he could stop himself.

Miguel turned his almost empty gaze towards him for a second before returning to Kai. "I love him." He said. "But… I don't know what to do."

"Oh, Miguel." Matilda whispered, clutching onto Julia's arm.

"Do you know what kind of poison it was?" Ray asked and frowned when Miguel shook his head. "I suppose the best thing we can do is try to keep Kai's fever down. I know of some herbs that might be able to help. Do you…?"

"Please." Miguel replied. "Anything to help."

"Ok." Ray nodded, ushering everyone out of the room. "We'll be back in a minute." With that said he threw one last glance at the blond and softly closed the door. He prayed to every God, Goddess and entity that he knew that Kai won't leave them. Not now. Not ever.

Miguel sighed as he heard the group leave. Carefully he traced his finger over Kai's cheek, outlining the four blue triangles. In doing so he remember the brief conversation he had with Kai, regarding his tribal tattoos.

_"Hey Kai. Can I ask you a question?" Miguel asked, holding his chin in his hand as he leaned on the table in an expensive hotel he and Kai were staying in._

_Kai lowered his book he was reading. "Sure."_

_"It's kinda personal but I was wondering about the markings you wear, do they symbolize anything?"_

_Kai traced a finger over the Tattoos. "These, they're tattoos if you're wondering and yes they do mean something." He sighed as his eyes held a far away look. "While I was in the abbey I was ordered to kill another blader but I refused. So as punishment I got these engraved into my cheeks. To Bio-volt they represent rebellion. To the other children in the abbey they symbolize strength and free of will. I would never follow orders and I wouldn't break."_

_"Did they hurt?" _

_"Like hell." He smiled._

"I know you will beat this, Kai." Miguel whispered. "You have to. What would I do without you?" A tear rolled down his smooth tanned cheek as he clasped Kai's slender hand within both of his. He gave a sob as he finally gave into his tears.

"You can't leave me." He whispered. "I need you."

* * *

My eyes were misty while I was typing this. It certainly doesn't help that it's midnight and it's raining outside when i wrote this. I know that this was a pretty pointless chapter but don't worry there will be some action soon.

Read and review, please.


	7. Chapter 7

Reviews: Big thanks to NiennaAngel, Kris teh ninja pirate, Miako6, Dark Kaiser, Mizuki, AsskickinprincessKai and Kailover2006 

Sorry it took a while, but damn reality got in my way (mutters darkly) Anyway,I hope you enjoy!

* * *

"God damn it!"

Johnny winced when Bryan punched a near by wall, leaving an indentation where his fist had landed. "Bryan."

"We've asked every single solitary person that was in the arena at the time." Bryan hissed. "And they've all said the same thing. They didn't see anything!"

Johnny looked at the Russian silently. Bryan seemed to be having a difficult time expressing his emotions. It's well known that none of the Russians know very much about emotions or the feelings of others.

They never really had the chance to deal with emotions. However, when it's regarding each other, that's completely different. No one outside the five said Russians can possibly explain the bond that these five share.

Though, their little group seemed to be growing. Miguel and Claude were welcomed into their little circle with almost open arms. Despite meeting under unfavorable circumstances, they get along well. Miguel and Kai, Tala and Claude. They compliment each other in a way no mere human can understand.

But one thing is for sure. Once you get involved with these Russians, your life will never be the same again. And that's a good thing.

After asking around, Tala got fed up and headed off to find his other half, though Johnny got the distinct feeling that the redhead was just merely worried about his young lover. With a maniac still roaming around everyone is on edge.

Suddenly, Bryan slumped against the wall, looking exhausted. "What do we do now?"

"We can't give up." Johnny said firmly. "Lets see if any of the staff know anything."

"How can he stand this?" Bryan muttered as he slid to the floor, his back against the wall.

"Who?" Johnny asked, kneeling down next to him. "Kai?"

"Miguel." He said. "It must be hard. Knowing that there was nothing you can do while the person you love more than anything in this world lies dying on a hospital bed."

Johnny blinked, then sighed. "It must be terrifying."

"I can't even imagine what it must be like." Bryan continued, his eyes staring unfocused in front of him. "They're so much in love, aren't they?"

Johnny cut him off from saying anymore by placing his arm around his neck and pulled him up against him. "We're all on edge, aren't we? We take so much for granted that when we encounter something like this, we become so lost."

Startled by the suddenly display of affection Bryan stayed perfectly still. He is unsure of what he should do so he let the Scot continue. He rested his cheek against Johnny's chest, listening to his heartbeat.

"The thought of loosing someone who had managed to worm their way into your heart must be simply overwhelming." Johnny rested his cheek on top of Bryan's hair, gently breathing in his aroma.

Bryan felt his eyes soften and sting with an unknown pain. "Life is short, isn't it?"

Johnny nodded slowly. He then pulled back to get a better look at the platinum hair youth before him. "Come on. Lets keep asking around."

Bryan nodded as Johnny helped him up. "Right."

… … … … …

Wyatt walked through the streets, heading towards the Bey stadium. He knows that only the blading teams were allowed, but he wanted so bad to go. Maybe he could ask Kai if he could just hang around for a moment. It's been about a year or so since he last saw the rest of the Bladebreakers. Oops, they're called G rev now, aren't they?

"Dammit Barthez!"

"Huh?" Wyatt stopped mid step and looked down a back alleyway. He could have sworn he just heard Tyson.

"You hit Kai!"

Kai? Wyatt's eyes widen as he pushed himself up against a wall. His heart starting thumping in his chest. Did something happen to Kai? Was Tyson out here to get some revenge? That sounds like something he would do.

"You were suppose to hit Miguel!"

Wyatt covered his mouth with his hand. Hit Miguel? Hit Miguel with what? Why would Tyson want to hurt Miguel?

"He got in my way." The tall, lanky, pale skin man replied with a wave of his wrist. "Besides, use this to your advantaged. Now that Kai is bedridden, Miguel is completely useless, so has no idea what he should do to help the delicate little teen. That's where you come in."

Wyatt blinked and so did Tyson. "What do you mean?"

"I do have the antidote, you know." Said the man who must be Barthez. "March in there and save your angel. Make him realize that he belongs to you, that his best intention belong to you. Miguel is nothing but a pathetic pretty boy, remember? He can't do anything right."

"Hey, yeah. Once I cure Kai, he'll realize that I'm far better than that stupid blond."

"I can't believe I'm hearing this." Wyatt whispered. Tyson is trying to get rid of Miguel so he can have Kai to himself. But it seems that Kai was poisoned by something and he now has the antidote!

"Where's that antidote?"

Barthez smirked and held up a vile. "Here." He throws it to Tyson who catches it with two hands. "You must not tell anyone remember?"

Tyson suddenly smirks. "Oh, I'll tell them all right. I'll tell them everything. I'll tell them how I overheard you planning to kill Miguel and how I stopped you."

Barthez was taken aback. Surprise and shock were evident on his face. Suddenly, shock turned to anger. "Why you two timing-"

"Now now, Barthez." Tyson said, waving a finger in front of him. "I haven't told you the best bit yet. I'll place the entire blame on you, and there's nothing you can do about it, seeing how everyone adores me." He explained, pacing back and forth, throwing the antidote into the air and catching it again. "If I tell them that I foiled your plan, I'll be a even bigger hero then before. Thanks Barthez, you helped me out a lot."

Wyatt swallowed thickly, his heart thudding painfully in his chest. This cannot be happening. Why would Tyson…?

"Who's there?"

Frighten, Wyatt pushed himself away from the wall and started running, not knowing if Tyson had seen him or if he will follow. He ran towards the stadium, not caring if he was knocking people to the ground. This was far too important to think about manners.

He had to warn them. He had to tell Miguel.

* * *

See, some action is about to take place. You know that when Miguel finds out he'll be so pissed. I threw a tiny smidging of Johnny/Bryan in there. Why? Because… no reason actually, I thought it was cute.

Read and review, please!


	8. Chapter 8

Reviews: Thank you to NiennaAngel, Dark Kaiser, AsskickinprincessKai, kris the ninja pirate, Mizuki hikari, Queenofgoths and lioku who reviewed. Thank you very much :D

* * *

Robert sighed as he picked another book off the shelf in front of him and flipped through the pages. His eyes were starting to go blurry from the hours of reading he has done today. He rubbed his right eye as he looked at his surroundings through the other.

On the other side of the room was Spencer, picking up manila folders, flipping through them quickly before placing it down and grabbing another one. He had been standing there all day and with each folder he surveys, his patience is wearing thin.

The suffocating silence was disturbed when the door creaked open and a familiar redhead appeared. He glanced at everyone and mutely shook his head.

Nothing. They've got nothing.

Tala lowered his eyes to the ground and walked over to his lover, who had been looking up information on the small computer in the corner of the room. Claude stood up and fell into his lover's chest, grasping at the material of his shirt.

Robert sighed again and placed the book that he was holding back on the shelf. He leaned forward so his head rested against the shelf, feeling exhausted.

He was also feeling useless. He wanted to help Kai is some way, but knows that this was the best that he could do. Kai had been through so much in the short time that he had walked this earth, and yet still has the courage to move forward.

And if they can't find the antidote Kai will…

He will…

"Scared?"

Startled, Robert looked over his shoulder to see Spencer standing behind him. The tall, bulky blond looked as tired as he felt. This whole situation was taking it's toll on everyone. "…yes."

"Of what?"

"How fragile life can be." Robert whispered, turning his gaze away from Spencer to look at the book shelf once again.

"Kai will be ok." Spencer said, placing his hand on Robert's shoulder.

"I know." Robert whispered. "But…"

Suddenly the grip on his shoulder tighten and then Robert found himself standing in Spencer's arms. He blinked and looked up only to have Spencer's mouth close over his in a strong, desperate kiss. Lost in the kiss, Robert leaned into Spencer's chest just as needy for the reassuring kiss as Spencer is.

"We must not waste any time." Spencer said after pulling away.

Robert blinked, slightly dazed. "Right. We should all take chances."

"Of course, after all." Spencer replied as he gave the youth in his arms a gently squeeze. "Kai and Miguel did."

Robert smiled sadly. "And look what they managed to achieve."

"We'll achieve that too."

"I know." Robert whispered.

… … … … …

Aaron backed out of a alternative medicine store, thanking the owners as he clutched a bag of herbs to his chest. He sighed weary as he began walking towards the stadium. Ray had sent everyone out to get some specialized herbs. He said it was to keep Kai's temperature under control while Robert and the others find the antidote for whatever poison was affecting Kai.

"I don't see how these herbs are going to help save Kai." He muttered to himself. "Man, Miguel is really taking this hard. Of course he is, they're together now. Really quite close."

"Aaron!"

Aaron snapped his head up to see a short brunette suddenly throw himself into his chest panting hard. "Whoa, what? What's wrong?"

Wyatt grasped the fabric of his shirt in his two hands while he tried to get his breathing under control. "I know who poisoned Kai!"

"What! How did you-?"

"It was Tyson and some guy called Barthez-"

Aaron grabbed Wyatt by the shoulder to look at him properly. "Wait, did you say Barthez?"

Wyatt blinked. "You know him?"

"Unfortunately…" Aaron muttered darkly the he shook his head, causing his black dreadlocks to hit the side of his face. "Anyway, what did you say about Tyson?"

Wyatt swallowed. "Well, I overheard Tyson yelling at that guy, Barthez, telling him that he hit the wrong one, he was suppose to hit Miguel."

"Wait, that dart was meant for Miguel?" Aaron asked as he tried to take in this new piece of information. "Why would Tyson…?"

"He said that Kai belongs to him." Wyatt explained. "That guy said that he has an antidote and will give it to Tyson if he promised not to tell anyone. But then Tyson turned on the guy and said that he was going to blame him for everything so he'll look like a hero."

Aaron shook his head in disbelief. Tyson? It just sounds like something from the twilight zone. Tyson was one of Kai's friends, Miguel's too. "This is so wrong." He muttered.

"It's true!" Wyatt said desperately as tears begin to form in his hazel colored eyes.

"Ok, I believe you, I do." Aaron reassured, knowing that Wyatt doesn't even know Barthez so he wouldn't make something like this up. "Come on, we need to tell the others."

Wyatt nodded. "Right!"

Aaron grabbed Wyatt by the hand as the two of them ran towards the arena. Along the way they bumped into Ray and the others who had gathered just outside stadium parking lot.

"Aaron, hey did you…?" Ray began to ask, but stopped when he noticed another addition. "Wyatt?"

Aaron stopped in front of him, panting slightly. "We know who poisoned Kai."

"What!" Everyone exclaimed at the same time.

"Who?" Julia asked.

But Aaron waved her off. "We'll explain when he get back to Miguel and the others. Come on, we don't have much time." He said as he started running again. Everyone followed. "We need to beat him there."

"Who!" Ray asked, easily keeping up with him and Wyatt.

"Tyson." Aaron muttered.

"Tyson?"

"What does he have to do with this?" Michael asked from the back.

Aaron shook his head. "I said we'll explain everything later. Just hurry up."

"Ok."

… … … … …

A soft white cloth was placed in a cool bowl of water. Strong, tanned fingers gently folded the cloth together and squeezed out any excess water. Miguel sighed wearily as he placed the moisten cloth onto Kai's forehead, his fingers flittering over Kai's flushed skin. He pressed his hand against Kai's cheek when he felt him lean into his hand.

Miguel watched his lover through clouded eyes. "I swear if I ever find the one who did this to you, Kai." He whispered. "I'll make him pay."

Kai whimpered and rolled his side to the side, his face contorted in pain. He gave a soft mew of pain and a small tear rolled down his cheek.

"He'll pay." Miguel leaned forward and placed a gently kiss on Kai's cheek brushing away the tear. "For hurting the one I hold most precious to me."

Oh yes, there will be hell to pay.

* * *

Is the suspense killing you yet? (evil grin) In the next chapter Miguel and the Blitz boys find out.

Read and review please.


	9. Chapter 9

Reviews: Bug thanks to Queenofgoths, kris the ninja pirate, Dark kaiser, Miako6, sasuskechica, NiennaAngel, lioku, angel-of-death-and-pain, kailover2006, thnku4thevemon and MikaMiko! Thank you so much! 

I've received some oh-so subtle hints to update, so here's the new chapter. Though I think I'll be getting some death threats after this (sweatdrops) Enjoy!

* * *

"What!"

Wyatt inwardly winced at the outcry. He nervously stood in front of a large group of bladers. Some he has met before, others he had not. The two females of the group had left to gather all the other bladers just to keep them out of Tyson's way. "That's what I heard, word for word."

The Blitzkrieg boys all looked at him, their eyes twitching and their bodies shaking with suppressed rage. It looked like it was taking all their willpower not to storm out of this room, hung Tyson down and serve his head on a pike.

"Did he say what the poison was?" Spencer asked after a moment.

Wyatt shook his head. "No, he just said he had the antidote."

"Damn it." Spencer cursed, his anger and frustration matched by everyone else in the room.

"What do we do?" Bryan asked through the grit of his teeth. "Tyson and Barthez can't get away with this."

Claude looked over the group, sensing nothing but hatred and frustrations from them all. He glanced over to his best friend to find that he was staring at the floor, his hands balled into fist by his side, shaking. "Miguel?"

"That little bastard! I'll kill him! What the hell was he thinking!" He sudden stormed towards the door, intent on kicking the crap out of Tyson but Ray and Michael grabbed him before he could make it to the door.

"Calm down, Miguel." Ray said as he latched onto his arm.

"Let go of me." Miguel hissed, his face holding a rare anger.

"Marching down there and beating the crap out of Tyson isn't going to get us anywhere." Michael said as he stood in front of him.

"Why would he do this?" Raul whispered, his hands clutching the material of his clothing.

Robert shook his head, bewildered. "I suppose jealousy can make people do stupid things."

"This isn't jealousy, it's plain lunacy!" Tala suddenly snarled, his eyes narrowed and murderous. "I agree with Miguel, lets hunt that little bastard down and beat the shit out of him!"

"Oh yeah, I'm all for it!" Bryan agreed whole heartedly as he and Tala made their way over to the door. Ray and Michael shared a look. They know that they don't stand a chance against two murderous Russians.

"Wait!" Spencer suddenly yelled, causing everyone to stop still.

"What!" Tala spun around and snarled.

"I understand that all of you are bloodthirsty for revenge, I am too, but lets wait a minute." Spencer said. "What if he really has the antidote? We have no idea what Kai has been poisoned with."

"That's easy." Johnny said, punching his fist into his hand. "We'll hunt Tyson down and beat the answer out of him."

"Agreed." Miguel said, finally managing to shake both Ray and Michael off.

"Spencer is right, lets wait to see if Tyson turns up with the antidote." Robert stood in front of the door, blocking anyone from leaving. "Then we'll pound the shit out of him."

Everyone in the room froze and stared at Robert, giving him the shining example of a fish out of water expression.

Robert blushed slightly. "What?" He said, indignant, his hands on his hips. "I'm mad as hell too, you know?"

Spencer smirked then shook his head. "Anyway, this might be our only chance to save Kai, lets not loose it."

Immediately everyone looks over to the bed where Kai is. One of his hands clutched painfully at the material of his shirt over his heart as the other grasped with white knuckles at the bed linen. He rolled his head to the side and let out a painful mew, which tugged at everyone's heart strings.

"Yes, of course." Miguel whispered and walked over to the bed. "Kai is our main concern." He sits down beside him and takes his hand, running his thumb over the smooth skin of the back of his hand.

"We probably won't have to wait long." Johnny said, turning away from the heartbreaking sight. "Tyson likes to be the center of attention and when he finds out that there is a whole herd of us in he, he'll be in like a flash."

Bryan nodded, then turned his attention to Wyatt who had stood in the background, uncomfortable the whole time. "You better hide Wyatt, you said that Tyson caught a glimpse of you, didn't he?"

Wyatt nodded, slightly fearful. "I think so."

"Well then you better lay low, just until we get the antidote." Bryan said.

"You don't think he'll…"

"Chances are it's highly likely." Robert replied solemnly.

"Don't worry." Aaron said, looping an arm around Wyatt's neck. "He won't get near you."

Wyatt looked up at Aaron and nodded with a small smile. "Thanks Aaron."

"I can't wait to see the look on Tyson's face when he finds out that we know what he's been up to." Tala said, punching his fist into his hand. "That's before I smash it in, of course."

"You guys just can't go murder Tyson, you know." Michael said.

Tala turned on him and gave him the most frightening look anyone had ever seen. "But he can get away with poisoning Kai?"

"I didn't say that-"

"There is such thing called Justifiable Homicide, you know." Bryan quipped.

"I really don't think that will count when ALL of you gang up on him." Michael replied with a shake of his head. "Think about it. How would Kai feel knowing that he was the reason you all got in trouble? I know what Tyson had done is wrong, but we simply can't pin him to the ground and pound the shit out of him."

"His right, you know." Claude said, speaking up for the first time since he and the others had found out the truth. "Tyson is well liked. If we do that, we'll be the bad guys. No one would believe that Tyson would do anything to hurt anyone."

Tala snarled, then spun around, punching the wall behind him with such force that the plaster cracked. "Damn it!"

"Tala." Claude said, walking over to his boyfriend to lay a comforting hand on his shoulder. He whispered something into the redhead's ear, with succeeded in claiming him down slightly.

"The little bastard knows that, doesn't he?" Bryan sneered.

The group fell into and uncomfortable silence, each one thinking up ways to save Kai and to make Tyson pay for everything that he had done.

Miguel gently stroked the side of Kai's face as his other hand tighten around Kai's clammy hand. His mind kept going over what Wyatt had told them earlier. The dart was meant for him. He was suppose to be lying in this bed, suffering from a high fever, not Kai. Had Kai known that? Had he realized that he was in danger and purposely placed himself in front of him in case anything should happen?

He can't let Tyson get away with this. He needs to pay for what he had done. By how…?

"Wait! I know." Miguel said suddenly. "We'll hit him where is hurts the most."

Everyone turned their attention to him. "What?" They all asked, hopeful.

"His ego." Miguel smirked. He saw the group looked confused and motioned them over. "I have an idea."

… … … … …

Tyson stepped into a darken arena, slightly confused as to why he hadn't bumped into anyone yet. They're usually falling over themselves to get near the world Beyblade Champion. Where had all the bladers gone anyway?

He stepped onto the beydish when suddenly a powerful spotlight lit up directly over him and the beydish. "What?"

"Tyson."

"Who's there?" Tyson asked, peering out into the darkness. He heard footsteps and a moment later a familiar Spanish blond blader appeared, his face down and his eyes covered in shadows. "Hey, what's up Miguel?" He asked, trying to keep any annoyance from his voice. Miguel was the last person he wanted to see.

"Tyson, you conniving little bastard." Miguel snarled, snapping his murderous gaze towards him. "Give me that antidote right now."

* * *

I'm feeling a little bit cheeky so I'm ending it here. Please don't kill me!

Tala: yeah, don't kill her. If she dies she won't be able to continue, now will she?

(Nods vigorously) That's right. Thanks Tala.

Tala: You can kill her after she's finished writing the fic.

…Go to hell Tala.

Please read and review.


	10. Chapter 10

Reviews: Big thanks to Tevera Raincoat, Kailover2006, sasuskechica, Dark Kaiser, NiennaAngel, Miako6, Queenofgoths, kris the ninja pirate, lioku, AsskickinprincessKai, a happy reader and Angel Pen who all took the time to (threaten) Review! Thank you!

Here it is, chapter 10. Honestly, I didn't expect it to be this long. Oh well. Anyway, there's another little flashback thingie, but it's in italics so you'll know when you see it. I hope you like this chapter.

* * *

"Tyson, you conniving little bastard, give me that antidote right now." Miguel demanded as he walked out from the shadows.

Tyson openly gaped at him. "You don't suspect me, do you Miguel?" He asked, trying to sound surprised and indignant. "I would never do anything to harm Kai."

"Of course you wouldn't." Miguel agreed. "After all, that dart was meant for me, wasn't it?"

"What? I don't-"

"Cut the crap!" Miguel snapped, the emotion in his voice gave one the impression that he was on his last nerve. "Give me the antidote right now."

Tyson blinked, then smirked. "No." He said.

"So you do have it." Miguel stated.

"Of course." Tyson said as he arrogantly flicked his wrist and stick his nose in the air. "And I'll give it to you, for one little favor."

"What would that be?"

"Give me Kai." He said, looking at him smugly from the corner of his eye.

Miguel instantly bristled. "What!"

"What?" Tyson asked, feigning surprise. "Don't you want to save him?"

"How dare you…" Miguel snarled, his hands balled into fist by his sides. "How dare you treat Kai like some sort of prize, a trophy."

"You're not worthy of him!" Tyson snapped, looking the cool arrogant look for a moment.

"And you are!" Miguel snarled dangerously. "I know Kai could do so much better, but I need him. I love him and he loves me. You have no idea what it's like to fall in love with someone, so deeply that you can't stop thinking about them. He's my entire world and I won't let some spoilt, annoying little shit like you take him away from me. I'll do whatever it takes to keep him by my side."

Tyson looked annoyed and disgusted. How dare Miguel stand in his way.

"Tell me," Miguel continued. "What did you offer in exchange for Barthez' assistance?"

"Barthez?" For a moment, disgust gave way to surprised, but soon was replaced with cocky arrogance again. "You certainly did your homework, didn't you Miguel? And here I thought you were just some useless blond. Wait, you are."

"Tell me!"

Tyson smirked and held up his launcher. "You'll have to battle me first." With that said he launched his blade into the beydish before him. Miguel promptly followed suit. "Do you think you can actually defeat me, Miguel, with your poor blading skills? Please."

Miguel gritted his teeth as Tyson's blade mercilessly attacked his. "You make me sick. And to think that I once regarded you as a friend."

Tyson laughed, mockingly. "I suppose we could have been good friends, Miguel, if you hadn't taken away something that rightfully belongs to me."

As their blades met in a fury of attacks, Miguel's anger starts to rise. The way Tyson talked about Kai was like Kai was nothing more than a trophy, a thing. He could feel his body starting to shake with anger but then he remembered something that Kai had said to him some time ago.

_Miguel crossed his arms over his chest. "I can't believe he got me so angry."_

_"It's natural to feel angry like that." Kai said, reassuringly as he placed a gentle hand on Miguel's shoulder._

_"You don't get angry like the way I did today." Miguel retorted, still annoyed by the way he battled today and how easily he gave into his anger._

_"Of course I do." Kai scoffed. "I just have a way of handling it better."_

_"Huh?"_

_Kai smiled at the dumbfounded look on his lovers face. "You see anger is a raw emotion, very powerful and dangerous if used incorrectly. If you channel your anger into something constructive like your blade it's turns into positive energy and ultimately gives you more power. Power is good, but only if it's positive. You understand?"_

_"Yeah, I do." Miguel said after a short moment. He then shook his head, took Kai into his arms and smiled softly. "I still have a lot to learn, huh?"_

_Kai immediately snuggled into his chest. "We never stop learning, Miguel, that's what keeps this sport so interesting."_

Miguel took a deep breath as he played those words over and over in his head. He unclenched his fists and directed all of his anger towards Tyson's blade.

"What?" Tyson gasped as his blade was pushed back with such force that it nearly left the dish. "How?"

"Did you actually think of the repercussions of your selfish deed?" Miguel asked, his eyes as hard as steel. "Did you really think Kai would want anything to do with you after this?"

"Who is he going to believe?" Tyson asked, smugly. "Some blond airhead, or me, the one who has been his friend since forever?"

Miguel gritted his teeth.

"What about you, Miguel?" Tyson continued. "What did you hope to achieve by challenging me? No one will believe you if you tell them what I've done. I'm their friend, why would they doubt me?"

"Oh, don't worry Tyson, I won't tell them anything." Miguel suddenly smirked. "I don't have too. You told them yourself."

Tyson looked baffled. "What?"

Miguel points over to his left and at a TV camera. Tyson looks over to see that Bryan is sitting on top of the camera as Johnny stands behind it, controlling it. Johnny smirked and pointed to a little red light.

"Whoops, looks like everybody's buddy, Tyson here has just fallen for one of Miguel's plans." Bryan said mockingly at the shocked blader.

"Lets see how he gets himself out of this." Johnny added, smirking.

"I don't want to spoil the ending," Bryan said, sounding slightly bored. "but I have a feeling that he's going to claim that Barthez tricked him into it."

Johnny nodded. "He might go for insanity."

Suddenly two large doors leading to the arena opened and every blader from every team walked out, all of them wearing an expression that was a mixture of shocked and hatred. Before Miguel had confronted Tyson in the Beydish he got the two girls to round everyone up and place them in the commentators box where they had watched the whole exchange of words on TV.

"We heard everything, Tyson." Max said, his usually gentle playful eyes are hard, burning with intense hatred.

"You… you bastard!" Hilary cried with tears in her eyes. "How could you do something like that, after everything…"

Tyson looked at each blader there and saw nothing but hatred, hatred directed towards him. There simply wasn't a single person in this arena that didn't hold anger and disbelief in their eyes. "You tricked me." He accused as he turned back to Miguel.

"And you fooled everyone else." Miguel's reply was as cold and hard as ice. "Think of it as pay back."

Tyson said nothing but glared at Miguel and everyone else.

"Give me the antidote now, Tyson, you've lost. Everything." Miguel said as he took a step forward.

Tyson back away, his hand going to his pocket where the small bottle was that contained the antidote. He let his eyes roam over the group again when they suddenly land on a familiar brunette. "Wyatt?" He sneered.

Immediately, Wyatt stiffened, his heart starting to pound in his chest.

"You son of a bitch." Tyson snarled. "You ruined me. Go Dragoon!"

As soon as the words were uttered, Wyatt's heart skipped a beat. He froze to the spot in fear as Tyson's blade flew towards him. He closed his eyes in preparation for impact when suddenly he was pushed roughly to the side and he hit the cold, hard floor.

He opened his eyes to look for the one that pushed him out of the way. "Aaron!"

* * *

Sorry about the crappiness of thebeybattle. I suck at writing those, I really do. Anyway, this sequel is slowly coming to an end. About two or so chapters left, I think.

Please, read and review.


	11. Chapter 11

Reviews: Warm hugs and many thanks to NiennaAngel, thnku4thevemon, kris the ninja pirate, lioku, Kailover2006, AssKickinPrincessKai, Angel Pen, Dark Kaiser, Queenofgoths, MikaMiko, angel-of-death-and-pain and sonora avilon.

* * *

"Aaron!" Miguel called as his friend hit the ground.

Fortunately, Aaron sits up a few moments afterwards and clutched at his arm. Blood began to pour through his fingers and down his arm. Wyatt immediately scrambles over next to him and looks at his arm.

"Aaron, are you ok?"

"I'm fine." Aaron hissed through gritted teeth. "He just hit me on the arm."

"I'm so sorry." Wyatt whispered as he ripped off the sleeve of his shirt and wrapped it around his arm.

"Forget it."

"Bryan, Tala, Now!" Spencer ordered before Tyson could have a chance to recall his blade.

"Right!" They both said as they moved forward. They jumped up onto the Beyblade podium and painfully tackle Tyson, pinning him to the floor harshly. Miguel moves forward as well and as the two Russians held him down, he riffles through his jacket pockets searching for the antidote.

"Where is it?" Miguel muttered to himself. Suddenly his fingers brushed over a small medicine bottle. He grabs it. "I've found it!"

"Is it still in one piece?" Spencer asked.

"Here." Miguel said as he threw it to Spencer. "Hurry!"

"Right!" Spencer nodded, then cast a concern gaze to the bleeding teen on the floor. "What about-?"

"I'm fine. Go to Kai." Aaron ordered, waving him off.

Next to him Wyatt nodded. "I'll clean it up, just go."

Spencer nods as he turned on his heel and ran out of the stadium. Hopefully he won't be too late.

Bryan watched as Spencer left the arena and turned his attention to the struggling teen on the floor. "Now, can we pound the shit out of him?"

Tala has Tyson by the throat, his fingers twitching. "Do you have any idea what you've done?" He snarled.

Tyson continued to struggle as he gasps for air.

"Tala, drop him."

Tala blinked and turned his icy blue eyes on the teen he had expected to be the last person to tell him to leave Tyson alone. "What?"

"Beating him into a bloody pulp is all and good, but I'd prefer him to see the repercussions of his selfish personality." Miguel explained, his usually soft blue eyes narrowed and dangerous. "We have every right to beat the shit out of him, but we won't."

"Why?" Bryan almost whined.

"Because, we're better than him." He said simply. "Besides, Kai wouldn't want us to waste our time with this insect."

Tala blinked him once, twice and then smirked, getting the idea. "You're right." He said and then turned his attention to Tyson, who he still has by the throat. "Now that the world finally sees you for who you are, Tyson, lets watch as your reputation crumbles down around your ears." With that said, he then threw him to the ground.

Tyson gasped for air as he rubbed his throat. He snarls something incoherent and turns his gaze over at all the large group onlookers who in turn glared at him hatefully, their expressions a mixture of shock, hate and utter disgust.

Tyson played them all life fools. Something that will never happen again.

"Wait." Robert said after a moment of silence. "What about Barthez?"

"Crap." Tala cursed. "I was so pissed off with Tyson that I forgot about that puss bucket."

"You guys go find Barthez." Ray said as he walked towards the podium. "Tyson isn't going anywhere."

"He's all yours, tiger." Tala replied and walked away but not before giving Tyson a swift kick to the abdomen for good luck. "Lets go."

A few of the bladers nodded and followed the redhead out, all eager for some action themselves.

Miguel said nothing as he stared down Tyson. He suddenly moved forward, grabs him around the neck and lifted him up so they're face to face. "Keep away from us, Tyson." He said before he threw him away, causing him to fall off the podium.

"Miguel, you coming?" Tala asked from the other side of the stadium.

"As much as I would love to beat the crap out of Barthez, I want to check on Kai first." Miguel replied back.

"Sure." Tala nodded. "We'll leave you some."

"I doubt that, but thanks anyway." Miguel called over his shoulder before he sprinted off towards the medical centre that his lover was currently in. Hopefully the antidote will work.

It has too.

"How is he?" Miguel asked as he watch Spencer injected the antidote into Kai's long pale arm.

"We'll know in a couple of hours." He replied as he removed the needle. "I don't know how long it should take for the antidote to work."

"I'll wait for as long as I have to."

… … … … …

Aaron sat cross legged on a bench in one of the locker rooms, his thick sloppy Jo was laying on the floor, ruined from the bloodstains. Every locker room comes equip with a first aid kit. It's standard issue. Wyatt was next to him on the bench, carefully bandaging his arm. They moved about in silence.

"Thank you." Wyatt whispered, almost afraid to break the silence. "For today."

"Hey, forget it." Aaron replied, slightly embarrassed. "It's no big deal."

Wyatt paused for a moment and Aaron heard him sigh. "We've been spending a lot of time together, haven't we?"

"I guess we have."

"Aaron?" He asked nervously. "Can I tell you something?"

"Ah." Aaron blinked. "Ok."

Wyatt took a deep breath. "As of late, my feelings for Kai have changed. I still like him, but now it's different."

"How different?" Aaron asked, curious as to where this could be going.

"Before whenever I see Miguel and Kai together I use to get this feeling in my stomach. This jealously, you know?"

Aaron nodded. "Yeah, I do."

"But now, I don't. Seeing them together actually makes me smile."

"They belong together, that's for sure." Aaron replied with a small smile, one that was matched by Wyatt's.

"But those feelings that I once had for Kai have shifted."

"Huh?"

Wyatt fidgeted in his seat as he gaze intently at the floor. "I've grown attracted to someone else." He whispered.

Aaron blinked. "Who?" He asked, sounding hopeful.

Wyatt nibbled on his bottom lip as he gaze up at the young man next to him through his bangs. "You."

For the umpteenth time that day Aaron blinked. Then slowly not to startle the boy next to him he gently places his hand on the back of his neck and pulled him forward. Wyatt blushed profusely, but closed his eyes as their lips met in a soft, shy kiss.

A kiss that left them both with the sense that there was many more to come.

* * *

Gosh darn it, I'm pairing everyone up left, right and center, huh? I claim first Aaron/Wyatt pairing! Next chapter is the last chapter (finally!) If I ever attempt to write two completely different sequels at the exact same time ever again, give me a boot up the ass, please?

Read and review, please.


	12. Chapter 12

Reviews: Many thanks to Thnku4thevenom, NiennaAngel, sonora avilon, kris the ninja pirate, Queenofgoths, Kailover2006, Ass Kickin Princess Kai, Dark Kaiser and Mizuki hikari! 

Well, finally, here's the last chapter. Thank you to everyone who reviewed. Never in my life had I imagined that this would be liked as much as it is. I thank everyone for their support and patience. I simply can't thank everyone enough.

* * *

Time seemed to move slowly as Miguel waited patiently by his lover's bedside for the antidote to take effect. It's been approximately 3 hours, but to him it felt like an eternity. He lifted his hand and gently traced the outline of the four tribal tattoos that adorn smooth skin of his Wildcat's cheeks.

A sharp intake of air quickly followed as he realized the fever that was ravishing his lover's slender frame was now quickly fading. Hopefulness filled his being as realization hit him. The antidote must be working.

It's been a whole 24 hours since all this had started. Every second had been stressful to everyone involved, Miguel more so and it was starting to take it's toll on him as he stifled yet another yawn. He knows not what had happened to the world Champion or his former coach, but he knows that neither one will get off lightly for the media knows.

The media knows everything, including his and Kai's relationship.

But he doesn't care.

Miguel yawned as he stood up and stretched. His back was sore from the horrible hospital chair that he had been sitting in. He sat in that chair for a whole three hours. No one could make him move and no one tried thankfully.

He gazed down at Kai's still form and sighed. He sat down on the edge of his bed and leaned up against the wall at the head of the bed. He placed a gentle hand on his lover's forehead, pleased to feel that the temperature was dropping even more.

As he gazed down at the love of his life he felt his eyelid droop and he willed them to stay open, but, alas, it was a futile battle and he fell asleep.

He was awoken from his dreamless sleep a few hours later by the feel of a gentle touch to his cheek. He opened his eyes to look into the eyes of the one person he loves more than anything else in this world, and in those eyes held nothing but tender love.

"Miguel." Kai whispered softly.

Those beautiful eyes widen a mere fraction when Miguel moved forward and snared his wrist in his hand and pulled him into his chest. Strong arms wound themselves around the tiny frame, holding closer than humanly possible.

"Kai." Miguel whispered as he breathed in his essence. "I'm so sorry."

"What for? I'm ok, really." Kai whispered in reply, before he sighed and snuggled into his chest. "Oh Miguel, there's still so much I want to do with you there by my side. I've finally found my happiness and I won't let anyone take that away from me. I love you."

"Kai, I love you so much." A gentle kiss. "You're the best thing that has ever happen to me. I'm not letting you go, ever."

Kai smiled and lifted his head off his chest. "That's all I ask."

And they shared a sweet kiss before falling asleep, content in each other's arms.

… … … … …

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Bryan asked as Kai and Miguel came into view. A full two days have passed and Kai is still plagued by side effects of the poison, none of which will be permanent according to Spencer.

"Better, thanks." Kai replied as Miguel kept a firm, but gentle, arm around his waist. "Spencer says that all the poison is now out of my system, thankfully."

Bryan nodded. "The press knows everything." He said, subdued. "Does that bother you?"

"Not at all. It just means that all those stupid fan girls will finally leave Miguel alone now."

Miguel chuckles softly and kissed Kai on the forehead. "You as well."

Kai smiled in reply as he leaned into his lover's chest, but then frowned and shook his head. "I still don't understand what could have happened to make Tyson act like this."

Miguel muttered darkly and cursed something in Spanish that Kai couldn't quite pick up.

Johnny smirked. "He'll have plenty of time to come up with an explanation where he's going."

"Tyson's been arrested?"

"Yeah," Bryan said oddly satisfied. "they're going to charge him with attempted manslaughter, committing bodily harm, conspiring to commit bodily harm and conspiring to murder."

"What will happen to him?"

Johnny shrugged. "Not sure. He might be able to get a few of the charges dropped if he pleads insanity."

"He didn't seem insane when I was battling him." Miguel muttered under his breath, but Kai managed to hear it.

"Wait," Kai said as he pushed back slightly to get a proper look at his boyfriend. "You battled him? When?"

Bryan smirked as he rose an eyebrow. "Leave something out, Miguel?"

"Heh, we'll leave you to explain, shall we?"

"Oh stop it," Miguel groaned. "you're probably just making an excuse to make out somewhere."

Both Johnny and Bryan blushed a deep red and coughed under their breathes.

Kai looked back and forth between everyone, clearly confused. "Ok, tell me what the hell I missed."

Michael was walking past at the time and overheard everything. He winced slightly, imagining Kai's reaction when he finds out that Miguel had battled Tyson. He would be horrified. It's not that he doesn't think that Miguel couldn't beat Tyson, he just doesn't want him to get hurt in anyway, and he knows that during fierce battles, injuries are quite common.

"Hey Kai, mind if I borrow Miguel for a minute?" Michael asked as he looped his arm around Miguel's neck and began to drag him away before the dual hair teen had a chance to respond. "Thanks!"

"Wait-!"

Miguel let Michael drag him away until they were out of sight and pulled himself out of Michael grip with a sigh. "Thanks."

Michael nodded but then chuckled. "He'll get you later, you know?"

"Yeah, but I'm hoping he might forget."

"Miguel!" Kai called out then huffed to him and pouted with his hands on his hips. He turned to Johnny and Bryan. "What did I miss?"

Before either teen has a chance to answer, Robert appeared and gently took Kai aside. "Kai?" He said and lead him towards on of the locker rooms that held a TV and video recorder inside. "I want to show you something."

He sat Kai down in front of the TV and pressed play on the recorder. Kai rose an eyebrow but said nothing. A few seconds later the screen came to life and it showed Tyson as he stepped out on to the beydish stadium. A second later Miguel appears.

"Tyson, you conniving little bastard. Give me that antidote right now."

Kai's hand flew to his mouth and he turned to Robert. "This is…"

"Just watch, ok?"

Kai sat in silence as he watched the battle between Tyson and Miguel rage on TV. He was an array of emotions. There was fear and admiration for Miguel and unadulterated hatred towards Tyson. He felt like a fool for not seeing Tyson for who he really was and he felt guilty for making Miguel worry so much about him.

"He battled Tyson, for me?" Kai asked after the video had stopped.

Robert nodded. "Yes, he did."

"Oh, Miguel." Kai whispered, before he climbed to his feet and left the room in a hurry.

… … … … …

Miguel waved goodbye to Michael and a few of the other bladers as he headed off to find Kai again. He didn't mean to leave Kai like that, but he knows that Kai would be worry about the battle.

He sighed and ran a hand through he hair. Suddenly Kai appears and threw his arms around his neck.

"You idiot! You could have been hurt!" He pulled back to gently cup Miguel's face in his hand, his eyes darting around looking for any injuries. "Are you alright? You're not hurt, are you? He didn't do anything, did he? I swear I'll-"

Miguel wrapped his arms around Kai's petite waist and kissed him abruptly. "Lets forget about him, ok?"

"So he did hurt you." Kai said after a few moments of silence. "What did he do?"

"He got Barthez to shoot you with a poisonous dart."

Kai blinked cutely, then frowned and leaned into his lover's chest, grasping the fabric between his fingers. "I'm so sorry that I made you worry about me."

"It's not your fault." Miguel whispered as his fingers gently caressed his hair. "I'm glad that you're ok now. I don't know what I would do without you."

"You won't be finding out anytime soon." Kai whispered as he lifted his head slightly to bring them both nose to nose. "I promise."

"I never want to find out." Fingers stop mid caress to rest on the crook oh his neck.

Kai smiled and leaned into his hand. "Love you."

"I love you too." He whispered as he brought them both into another gently, loving kiss.

… … … … …

"Gah!" Tala yelled as he kicked a nearby trash can, it contents spewing across the ground. "We've looked and looked and can't find that slimy bastard anywhere!"

"Tala, please calm down." Claude tried to sooth Tala's anger. He grabbed the redhead's arm and nuzzled into his shoulder which made Tala turn around and pull him into his arms. Tala may be short tempered, but Claude knows he would do nothing to hurt him so wasn't afraid.

"I can't believe we couldn't find neither hide nor hair of Barthez." Spencer muttered as he gazed at his surroundings with narrowed and suspicious eyes.

"Where on earth could he have disappeared to?" Claude asked.

… … … … …

The shrill noise of a phone ringing cut through the silent over night train cabin. A sigh was heard and the sound of shuffling paper followed.  
"Hello?"

"Ah, Barthez, I see the plan was a complete success."

"Master Boris." Barthez smiled a crooked and evil grin. "Yes, Tyson's reputation has been destroyed."

"Good." Boris chuckled. "Now, he will never interfere with Bio-volt's plans ever again. Well done."

Barthez smirked. "My pleasure." He hangs up and puts the phone away. He picks up a copy of the newspaper and reads the front page. The one that said 'World Champion tries to kill rival'

"Stupid boy." He sneered. "Fell right into our trap."

* * *

Done! This it, there's no more to add to this. Whew, a lot longer than I though it would be, but I'm happy with it. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did writing, but I hope not to write two completely different sequels at the exact same time ever again. It gets confusing after awhile. Thanks again! Cookies for everyone!

Please read and review.


End file.
